


M.I.A

by simonsays127



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Angst, F/F, Fiction, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsays127/pseuds/simonsays127
Summary: Hyunjin wished everyone would come back unharmed. She could only wish.





	M.I.A

It was September 9th. It was a lonely day and Hyunjin was passing time by kicking a piece of debris down the street. It wasn't quite an empty street seeing as a bunch of bodies and cars lay scattered everywhere but it wasn't quite full seeing as none of them spoke. Hyunjin wished they spoke. She wished they'd tell her she was going home and that her whole unit wasn't slaughtered. Alas, she could only wish.

The debris skittered down the road and stopped as soon as it hit a car that had been stopped in the street. The poor guy in the car probably didn't even know that 2 million soldiers were about to kill everyone in the city. To be fair, Hyunjin really didn't know either. Sergeant Jaden Jeong just told her unit that they were "going to infiltrate enemy territory." Hyunjin laughed to herself. They did much more than infiltrate.

The girl neared the end of the small street. A blockade of vehicles blocked her path. All she could do was look around for a certain flash of blonde. She soon spotted blonde hair to the left of her. Hyunjin immediately walked towards the blonde. She knew what it meant but she just wished it wasn't true. But again, she could only wish.

"Jinsoul?" Hyunjin asked. She wasn't sure who she was asking. She knew no one else was alive. It was just her. "Jinsoul," the desperate girl called out once more. Again, no answer. Hyunjin let herself fall to her knees. She had no more tears left to cry. She just felt a pain in her heart like she had been stabbed there. Multiple times.

"First Sooyoung, Then Jungeun, and now you? God fucking damnit!" She punched the ground, hard concrete scratching her knuckles. At this point, however, Hyunjin couldn't care. Why had the universe been so cruel?

~

Jung Jinsoul was Hyunjin's girlfriend. They met Hyunjin's first day of college and kind of just hit it off. Even Jinsoul's best friend, Jungeun, was surprised. Jinsoul was usually shy with new people so for her to be this open with Hyunjin was shocking. Hell, she could barely talk to Sooyoung when they first met.

It was no surprise that Hyunjin soon became the 4th member of their little friend group. The girls were so welcoming and warm to her. It shocked Hyunjin to see people accept her so quickly. It was nice.

Since Hyunjin was the youngest, the other girls loved to baby her. Sooyoung once addressed her as princess for a whole day just because she was acting "super babey" that day. Jinsoul and Jungeun also refused to go anywhere unless Hyunjin said that she wanted to go there. There was one time where Sooyoung wanted to go mini golfing but Hyunjin was working and couldn't say yes so Jungeun called her just to get her confirmation that Sooyoung could go. She was their baby and they were her everything.

~

It all changed the beginning of Jinsoul and Sooyoung's last year of college. Sooyoung had decided to throw a back to school party at her house and of course, the girls were invited. The party scene was definitely not Hyunjin or Jungeun's but they decided to go. That's when they found it was a trap. There was no party and that sure as hell wasn't Sooyoung's house. They were standing outside of an Outback Steakhouse with a bottle of vodka in Jungeun's purse.

"Um, sorry about tricking you guys," Jinsoul said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck. "Sooyoung and I just couldn't figure out how to, uh, ask you two out on a double date any other way." Hyunjin almost choked. D o u b l e d a t e?

"What do you mean double date?" Jungeun asked. Her face was almost as red as the shirt she was wearing. Hyunjin would've laughed if it was any other day but she was kind of panicking internally that the Jung Jinsoul could possibly like her back.

Jinsoul laughed. She was blushing but not as violently as Jungeun. "Yeah, Soo has a huge crush on you, dork. And Hyunjin.. you're pretty neat," she said barely getting out the last part. Hyunjin was going to faint. Jung Jinsoul. Perfect and beautiful Jung Jinsoul. The Jung Jinsoul who's scalp was probably going through it. It had to be an illusion.

"I suppose we should get going inside now that my good friend Jinsoul had explained everything," Sooyoung said walking up behind the two losers who thought they were going to a party. They nodded in agreement as they stepped inside.

Of course, anyone can tell what happened next. Hyunjin's first date with Jinsoul went phenomenally and they basically confessed to each other before making out on Sooyoung's couch. Jungeun also told Sooyoung she felt the same way. The pair then went up to Sooyoung's bedroom which could mean so many things but Jinsoul and Hyunjin knew what it most likely meant.

And so the friend group grew stronger. An almost unbreakable bond forming between them. Things can only last for so long, however.

~

It was March 13th, senior year of college, (Hyunjin could never forget the date) when she announced she would be enlisting into the military. The other girls, clearly in shock, began to question her decision. Hyunjin didn't mind it. She knew that the girls couldn't change her mind even if they pulled out the 'but you're babey' card. She was hellbent on serving her country and becoming a war hero like her father did. She wanted to please the old man in his last few years.

Jinsoul wasn't happy about her girlfriend's choices. She was ready to propose to her and was waiting for the right moment but now, Jinsoul was questioning if she could even do it. Maybe she should refund the ring.

"If you're joining, I'm coming too. You need to be protected because you're young. You can't afford to die," Sooyoung said. (Those damn idiots did protect her, Hyunjin thought. Even until their dying breaths.) Hyunjin wanted to protest her decision but Sooyoung could read her mind. "Kim Hyunjin, I'm not changing my mind. You can't make me."

Soon after Sooyoung decided to join, the other two girls decided to as well. Jinsoul knew it was definitely a terrible idea but she had to be there for her best friends; even if they were basically going to kill themselves.

~

The date was July 6 (Another day Hyunjin would never forget). The air was arid and the sun was burning hot. Hyunjin sat with her duffle bag in her lap as she listened to her best friends chat about how they envisioned the military. She thought it was funny until Jinsoul brought up death. The one thing she was afraid would happen to them. Hyunjin wished everyone would come back unharmed. She could only wish.

Jungeun tapped her shoulder. The younger girl turned towards her and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "You ok there, Kim? Don't want you dying on me already." Hyunjin nodded.

"I'm doing great, Jungeun. Just worried." Jungeun bit her lip. 

"Aren't we all?" She questioned.

The bus she was riding stopped. "Welcome to Yongsan military base. Please retrieve all your belongings before exiting the bus. You can not come back to get them once you've left." The drivers voice was quiet and filled with remorse which would've been fine if Hyunjin didn't spend the whole bus ride having a mental breakdown over her girlfriend's and her best friend's possible deaths. She wondered if fighting this war would really be the best idea. Maybe she should of listened to Jinsoul and stayed back home so she wasn't risking her best friends' lives. It was too late to go back now.

~

August 29 was the date Kim Hyunjin and her squadron of 11 were set to be stationed outside the city of Hyesan, North Korea, with 2 million other soldiers. They were to infiltrate the city and try to get as much information they can about North Korean forces. They were being lead by Sergeant Jaden Jeong. Hyunjin was a little nervous but she knew she had one job, protect the 11 girls. Most importantly, Jinsoul.

"How are you holding up?" Hyunjin turned her head. Speak of the devil.

"I'm a little nervous but otherwise I'm good. How about you?" Hyunjin said. Jinsoul smiled sadly.

"I'm scared. I know we'll be fine. We're just extracting information so there should be no killing involved unless we're spotted. I'm still scared though," Jinsoul said. Her eyebrows furrowed in the way that Hyunjin thinks is cute.

The younger girl laid her head on the older's shoulder. "It's ok, Soulie. If you're spotted, I'll protect you. You have my word." Jinsoul nodded. She grabbed Hyunjin's hand and squeezed it.

"Stay safe, my sweet bread fiend," Jinsoul said as she pressed a kiss to the younger's forehead. Hyunjin hummed. Everything would be ok.

~

September 8 was when Hyunjin arrived and well nothing went ok. It was a fucking disaster. Infiltrate? This wasn't fucking infiltrating. This was murdering innocent people and North Korean troops as the North Korean troops shot back. People falling left and right and all Hyunjin could do was worry. Will Jinsoul be ok? Will Jungeun make it out alive? How is Sooyoung holding up? Well one question was answered rather quickly.

Hyunjin ducked down to reload and witnessed the strongest girl she knew, Ha Sooyoung, get gunned down. A bullet pierced her throat as she fell to the hard concrete. Hyunjin crawled over to her and watched with sheer horror as Ha Sooyoung choked on her own blood.

"HOLD ON. I- I'LL SAVE YOU I PROMISE JUST HANG IN-" Hyunjin was interrupted by Sooyoung's hand on her shoulder. It gripped the fabric of her uniform before dropping limply to her side. 

Sooyoung was gone.

Hyunjin cover her face with her hands as she sobbed. Sooyoung...

All the memories flashing before her eyes. The time they shared 7/11 slushies. When they fell asleep in each other's arms during movie night. The time they threw Jungeun's frozen yogurt out because she was trying to get them to clean. The times she called her baby. Fuck.

Hyunjin closed the girls eyes and went back to fighting. She had to persist. For Sooyoung.

More of her troop started to fall before her eyes. Chaewon, Hyejoo, Haseul, Kahei, and Yerim. In a flash they were gone. Now just part of the ever growing body count. This wasn't what was suppose to happen. Goddamnit, Jeong.

"Hyunjin!" Jungeun called out. Her voice was ripe with agony and anguish. Hyunjin darted over to Jungeun's position. The girl had been shot in the thigh.

"I'm not losing you too, Jungeun. Ok? So stay with me," Hyunjin said calmly. The other girl winced as Hyunjin put pressure on Jungeun's wound. She should be fine. Right?

"Yeojin! Pass the first aid kit. Jungeun's hurt." Yeojin nodded and tossed a dark red case over to Hyunjin. The girl worked swiftly trying to patch up Jungeun's wound so she could get right back into the fight. Once she finished caring for her bullet wound, she got back up, rifle in hand, and began shooting the enemy once more.

"GIRLS, WE NEED TO RENDEZVOUS ON TOP OF THE GREEN BUILDING DOWN SOUTH. EVACT IS COMING SOON," Sergeant Jeong shouted trying to gain the girls attention. They all nodded and made a break towards the building to their left.

~

"Let's make a plan," Jinsoul said. The red-haired girl, Jiwoo, agreed.

"I say we throw a grenade towards the building opposite the rendezvous point and distract them. I'll carry Jungeun." Hyunjin liked Jiwoo's plan. Now to throw a grenade...

"Where's Sooyoung?" Jungeun asked. Hyunjin's mouth went dry. There's no way in hell she could tell her.

Jinsoul bit her lip. She looked at Hyunjin and took a deep breath. "She's gone, Jungeun." Everyone was silent. The Gunfire outside had ceased. Only the sound of solemn silence washed over the girls.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jungeun stated. "She can't be. It's impossible. My Soo? She could never die. She's too strong. She's too good..." Jungeun's voice trailed off into sobs. The girl fell forward into Jinsoul's arms. Jinsoul gave her comforting pats on the back as she cried harder into the other girl's arms. 'Poor Jungie' Hyunjin thought as she stared at her boots.

Jiwoo decided to speak after about 3 minutes of Jungeun crying. "I'm sorry for your lose, Jungeun, but we still need to get out of here, ok? We need to live. For our squadron. For Sooyoung." The girl nodded.

"Ok," she sniffled, "Let's do this." 

Hyunjin grabbed a grenade off the belt of Haseul's corpse. She could see Yeojin freeze up out of the corner of her eye. She must have been important to her.

Hyunjin pulled the pin and swiftly threw the grenade into a black building that read "Jiyeon's Cafe and Bakery." Hyunjin would've loved it there. Sooyoung would've too.

As soon as the grenade left Hyunjin's hands, she dashed towards the exit of the building she was currently in. Running as swiftly as she could to the rendezvous point. Jinsoul, Jiwoo, Jungeun, Yeojin, and Sergeant Jeong followed behind. The grenade then exploded causing several enemies to perish. Now they had to get to the rooftop.

"Watch out!" Jinsoul screamed. Hyunjin looked up towards the black building and saw a man with a sniper rifle. She couldn't even respond before she hear an annoyingly loud bang reverberate in the green building's halls. She turned to see Kim Jungeun's brains splattered on the walls. A large bullet wound in her forehead. When did Jungeun remove her helmet? Why would she ever- Oh.

Hyunjin remembered now. After Jinsoul had let her know that Sooyoung was dead, she took it off. She must of not wanted to live. She probably wanted to join Sooyoung in the afterlife. Goddamnit Jungeun.

Hyunjin held Jungeun's body for a couple more seconds. She didn't want to let go of her. She was her first friend when she entered college. She was her roommate. She was overly clean and always nagged the gang about cleaning. She tucked Hyunjin into bed when she was stressed or sad. She listened to Hyunjin when she had gotten into an argument with Jinsoul. She helped her. And Hyunjin loved her.

Jiwoo placed her hand on Hyunjin's shoulder. "Let's get going, yeah?" The younger girl kissed Jungeun's cheek and got up.

"Ok, let's go."

~

They reached the rendezvous point. Finally, Hyunjin would go home. She would be safe and she would have a proper funeral for her two best friends she had lost today.

Her and Jinsoul would survive.

Or so she thought. She wished what had happened next was a fever dream but alas, she could only wish. 

A sniper shot rung out again. This time hitting Yeojin's leg. Yeojin fell in pain and Jiwoo rushed over to help her. She muttered something about a promise to Haseul.

The sniper pointed at the remaining troops on the ground. They seemed to understand what he wanted. A volley of molotov cocktails were thrown on the roof. Jinsoul tried to grab Jiwoo and Yeojin but it was too late. The girls were engulfed in flame. Their screams echoed through the streets. The fire eventually subsided and the image of two burnt women was engraved in Hyunjin's mind.

Evact eventually showed up after the remaining 3 soldiers had been fighting the remaining enemy. In the evact plane, Hyunjin could see thousands of troops already saved. There was barely room for her and Jinsoul, let alone Sergeant Jeong.

Of course, the hope of home was short lived. A rocket launched into the side of the aircraft, exploding it immediately. Hyunjin braced for impact as she fell to the ground. 

~

Hyunjin opened her eyes hours later. The enemies were gone. She was surprised to be alive actually. 'I guess my body really is persisting for my friends' she thought. Hyunjin picked herself up and realized she landed on the balcony of the building next to green building. She was very lucky. Or maybe she was unlucky.

Hyunjin remembered it was around night time when the explosion took place so she could imagine it was the next day already as the sun was already high the sky. Hyunjin made a mental note of the date. September 9th could either be a better day than September 8th or just as bad as the last day. It depended on one thing.

Jung Jinsoul.

Hyunjin walked into the building, her leg screaming at her in pain. The explosion probably broke her leg and dislocated her shoulder seeing as she could barely move her left arm. Hyunjin didn't care though. She needed Jinsoul.

As Hyunjin hustled down the stairs, she spotted lots of plane debris mixed with chunks of roof. She reached the bottom floor and walked outside and saw the carnage for herself. Sergeant Jeong was crushed under the aircraft's wing. The girl also saw the dead pilot through the shattered glass of the aircraft's windshield.

She made her way over to the exploded aircraft and noticed the bodies laying around it and inside it. It appears no one survived. Hyunjin then turned and walked down the street. She kicked a piece of debris down the street to past time as she slowly limped down the road. She was looking for blonde hair and by God she would find blonde hair.

Hyunjin noticed her piece of debris hit a car. Poor guy was probably expecting to die. Hell, he probably wasn't even expecting 2 million South Koreans to have even showed up. It didn't matter now. Every single one was either dead or fled the scene before they could die.

The girl saw a blockade of crashed cars and dead bodies ahead. 'End of the road' she thought. Hyunjin took in her surroundings looking for a certain blonde. She soon spotted what she was looking for. She knew that there was no way she was alive but she wished. She could only wish.

"Jinsoul?" Hyunjin asked in disbelief. No response. "Jinsoul." Hyunjin said firmly. Again, no response. She fell to her knees. With no tears left to cry, the girl felt her heart sting with the pain of a thousand stab wounds.

"First Sooyoung, Then Jungeun, and now you? God fucking damnit!" Hyunjin screamed. Why her? Why must she be alive? Why?

A small yet comforting hand was placed on Hyunjin's shoulder. She turned around, her face full of desperation that it was Jungeun or Sooyoung. It wasn't.

"J-Jeon Heejin?" Hyunjin questioned if it was a trick or just her brain trying to give her hope. No one was alive, right?

"Hyunjin," she held out her hand, "Let's go home." Hyunjin took her hand. She felt herself be lifted by Heejin. Even though the younger girl struggled getting her up, she still held on to her for dear life. 'Bless you, Jeon Heejin' was all Hyunjin could think. Maybe Heejin was a mind reader or something but she smiled and whispered "Bless you too, Kim Hyunjin."

~

It was September 9th again. Two full years had passed since the loss of her best friends and lover. Her and Heejin were heading to the Hyesan Massacre Memorial in Seoul's Yongsan military base. The two now veterans were there to pay tribute to their fallen friends and a fallen lover.

Hyunjin visited Sooyoung and Jungeun's graves first. Placing two red flowers on them she began to tell them of her new friends and how much they'd love them. She told them all about Ryujin, Heejin, and other Hyunjin. She told them all about her friend group or, as she called them, 4jin. She mentioned how she was moving on from Jinsoul finally and how she hopes her friends are enjoying the afterlife.

Hyunjin and Heejin meet up at Jinsoul's grave and give each other looks of conformation. "Jinsoul, I would like you to meet my new girlfriend, Heejin."

Heejin smiled. "Hi, Jinsoul, I'm Jeon Heejin."

The girls talked to Jinsoul for 30 minutes before they had to leave for their date at Outback. "We'll be back soon, Soulie. I love you and you better be taking care of Jungeun and Sooyoung up there!" Hyunjin called out before placing a dark blue flower on her grave.

The slightly older girl waved at the grave. "Bye, Jinsoul. I wish I could have met you. Hyunjin really loves and everything Hyunjin likes, I like too! Speak to you soon," Heejin said as she place her drawing of a blue betta, the girl's favorite animal on her grave.

Hyunjin grasped Heejin's hand and laced their fingers. Everything was going to be ok because Hyunjin didn't need to wish anymore. Heejin kissed Hyunjin and pull her along to their car. Yeah, she didn't need to wish anymore.

~

"Heekkie, thank you.. You know I almost lost all hope that I was ever going to leave North Korea? But you; you gave me hope when I needed it most and now you're helping me overcome my trauma? I don't think you know how grateful I am." Heejin giggled and kissed Hyunjin again.

"You know, you're helping me overcome this too, right? I thought everyone was dead after the explosion happened. I was about to get into the evact aircraft 3 blocks from your location but I stopped. Thank God I did because next moment, boom, the whole thing exploded with one rocket. I saw so many people die. I abandoned you guys, my squad, to leave after seeing you all die pretty much so for that plane to explode? It felt like karma," Heejin said. She sighed and looked at Hyunjin seated in the passenger seat."I was so happy someone else survived. With out you, I never would of made it to that abandoned helicopter. Hell, I would've killed myself. So thank you, Kim Hyunjin."

Hyunjin smiled. She leaned in and kissed Heejin's cheek. "Bless you, Jeon Heejin."

"Bless you too, Kim Hyunjin."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please give me some feedback!


End file.
